


Good Guy

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [22]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Grief, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pregnancy, Slight angst because Loki and Tony are upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Loki and Tony take Sigrid on a play date. Meanwhile Jane gets some news.





	Good Guy

Loki and Tony were stumped.

They had no idea what their two year old even like to do. Thor was hesitant to even let Sigrid out of his sight but he knew it had to be done.

"Sigrid, what do you want to do?" Tony decided to ask.  
"Museum!" Sigrid smiled big.  
"What kind?" "SCIENCE." Tony smiled.

He thought of a time where things were better. Sigrid's response reminded him of her infant days. The days when Tony and Loki argued what Sigrid was going to become when she got older.

_"MAGIC." Loki hissed._  
"SCIENCE." Tony shot back.  
_"GODDESS OF MAGIC."_  
"IRON...MAIDEN."

Tony chuckled. "Anything for you, baby."

*

Jane patted her stomach. She didn't want Thor to worry. While he was taking a long needed nap, she took herself to the doctor. She was hurting like she's been gutted. She's hiding her nausea because it comes from nowhere. Jane smiles to herself. Thor is such a good man and he's stressed about Sigrid. She doesn't want him to worry. But this pain is just unreal.

"I have so news, Doctor Foster." Her doctor's face wasn't a good sign.  
"What is it?" Jane asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"Which do you want first?"  
"You choose. I'll take either."

Her doctor cleared her throat.

"Your nausea comes from pregnancy." The doctor started.  
"I'm pregnant..." Jane clenched her stomach. "Thor and I are going to have a baby."  
"But.."  
"Is something wrong with the baby?"  
"We have something in your body."  
"What is it?"

The doctor stops. Jane grabs her stomach harder. What's wrong with her body? Is it going to hurt her baby? All these terrible thoughts go through her head. After months of terrible things, something good deserved to happen but before she could get a hold of it, it was taken away just as quickly.

 

"We have traces of cancer." Jane couldn't hear anything but a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking back at some of my work and decided to orphan all of them except this serious because I wanted to slowly get back into it.
> 
> SO AFTER FOUR YEARS, I HAVE EMERGED FROM THE ASHES.


End file.
